


Tease

by 75chem



Category: 75chem
Genre: Dumb Rachard, HE IS, Kyle trying to be seductive, M/M, Rachard is just too dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/75chem/pseuds/75chem
Summary: rachard is such a tease but dumb at the same time.





	Tease

kyle just get back from school. entering his shared room with rachard, that's when he realised how wrong he is when he thought today was the worst day ever.

there stood rachard accross him, shirtless, only a towel hanging loosely around his slender waist. kyle gulped before his eyes unconsciously scanning the taller's body up and downㅡ which of course this action can't be unseen by the latter.

rachard who realised the other was staring down at him, smirked.

"don't you think picture will last longer?" and it's enough to paint our kyle's cheeks a deep shade of red. kyle coughed out loud in respond, before rolling his eyes and went straight to his study desk, trying to pretend that the other's teasing didn't get to himㅡ truth, the teasing sure get him to the core.

rachard whom witnessed the other's cute behaviour, only chuckled lightly before shaking his head and went to the bathroom.

a few moment later, a sound of door being unlocked open was heardㅡ echoing throughout the quiet room. this caught kyle's attention, which resulting him to turned his headㅡ he regret his decision right awsy.

because hell, when he thought rachard in only towel is hot enough. now he's seeing rachard in towel but wet with droplets! kyle suddenly realised that he just forgot to breath which he quickly inhale a gasp of air.

this clueless dude have been torturing me for the past years i've been roomed up with him, kyle thought before an idea came up in his mind.

don't you think it's finally time to get his revenge? kyle thought mischiveously, a naughty grin already playing on his lips naturally.

made up his mind with the silly idea, he stood up from his chair and walked to rachard who's in the midst of drying his wet body clean with another pair of towel. rachard who realised the other's presence, rosed his brows, as if asking the other what's the reason he came up to him out of blue.

kyle simply grinning before he grab the towel that was in rachard's possessionㅡ rachard was drying his hair with it. the action resulted the taller to cowered the shorter boy.

liking the proximity between them, kyle's smirk getting even wider before he tilted his head a little, staring deeply into rachard's shocked hinted brown orbs.

"don't you think you have been teasing me too much these days?" kyle asked softly, his voice is as soft as angel but as husky as a devil. so damn invitating and luring that it made rachard's eyes to wavered for a brief moment.

"whatㅡ" rachard's words were cut off when he felt a hand came up to his bare chest.

"you always made things hard for me, you know?" kyle continues, emphasizing the word 'hard' with a bite on his lips. rachard's brows scrunched lightly.

kyle used this chance to inch his face closer to rachard's, he can feel rachard's hot breath fanning his desperate lips already and he wanted that warmth of his so much.

their lips almost moldedㅡ if only rachard didn't cut him off with the most dumbest thing ever.

"we can go to the gym together after this if you're jealous of my body" rachard said.

he fucking smiled. and kyle never had this feeling where he wanna love and beat up someone at the same time.


End file.
